


An Angel Meets a Unicorn

by Eigon



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Middle Ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eigon/pseuds/Eigon
Summary: A meeting in a forest glade.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	An Angel Meets a Unicorn

The unicorn stepped delicately across the flower strewn turf of the forest glade. A shaft of sunlight caught it, soft gold streaming between delicate young green leaves. The silver horn gleamed. Its pure white flanks gleamed. Its dark eyes gazed solomnly deep into Aziraphale's blue eyes.  
Aziraphale smiled in purest joy. "Aren't you beautiful?" he murmured.  
He held out his hand towards the unicorn, and felt its soft muzzle brush against his fingers. He stroked its neck. "What a wonderful creation you are, my dear."  
In this most private of moments, his wings unfurled and spread.  
There was a crashing noise in the bushes behind him. The unicorn looked over Aziraphale's shoulder, past Aziraphale's wings, and turned to flee. A moment later, there was nothing to show it had ever been there, apart from a few small hoofmarks on the flowery turf.  
Aziraphale furled his wings and turned with a huff of disapproval.  
Crowley was staggering out of the bushes, brushing small twigs from his lawyer's gown. "Crowley – I might have known."  
"Oh – sorry – was I interrupting something?" Crowley asked. He stood up straight, looking across the glade to where the unicorn had disappeared. "Was that a unicorn?" he asked.  
"Yes," Aziraphale breathed, reverently. "I thought, after – you know...."  
"The Flood?" Crowley said.  
"Yes – that – I thought they'd all died out."  
"Well the Middle Eastern ones did, obviously. But the Flood never came up here. There were always some in the forests of Northern Europe."  
"I'm so glad the Almighty didn't wipe them all out," Aziraphale said. He looked Crowley up and down disapprovingly. "What are you doing here anyway, apart from bothering me?"  
"Oh, there's a small war Head Office wanted me to stir up." He shrugged. "What about you?"  
"Oh, I've been blessing an Abbey ," Aziraphale said, smoothing the front of his monk's habit. "I think one of the monks there has a real potential for sainthood."  
"Hope he doesn't get caught up in my little war," Crowley said, with a grin.  
"Yes, well...."  
"Hope the unicorn doesn't get caught up in it either."  
"Crowley – you wouldn't!"  
"I wouldn't, no – but it's a dangerous world out there. You know, shy little woodland creature, possessed of an extremely valuable horn that humans would kill to get hold of? You've got to admit, its chances aren't good."  
"You always spoil things, Crowley." Aziraphale sounded quite upset.  
"Yeah, well – I'm a demon. It's what I do." He paused, looking round the glade. "Any idea of the way back to the road?" he asked.  
Aziraphale pointed to a small path, which Crowley had obviously missed in his blundering through the undergrowth.  
"Ah – I'll be going then." He took a couple of steps towards the path, and then stopped. "Buy you a drink if you like," he said, over his shoulder. "There's a tavern just up the road from here."  
"Crowley – I hardly think...."  
"They've got those sweet things you like – you know...."  
"Honey cakes?" Aziraphale sighed. "Oh, all right then. But don't think that makes up for - anything."  
He followed Crowley along the path and back to the road. Crowley may have spoiled the moment, but at least Aziraphale had seen the unicorn, and for a moment, it had been perfect.


End file.
